2  Riff's Deception
by rocky-winchester
Summary: Riff-Raff finds himself having strong urges towards Frank and feels guilty, what should he do?


"Master?" spoke Riff in to the darkness of Dr Frank-n-Furter's bedroom. The room smelled fresh but with a slight hint of cigarette smoke. The little bit of light streaming in through the window was slim as the glass was foggy, the room was dim, but Riff could sense movement from the bed.

"Yes?" Frank replied sleepily with his enticing English accent, his voice thick with lust. The light through the crack in the door seeped through in to the bedroom so Riff could see his Master.

"Breakfast is ready, Master, I've prepared..."

"Riff..." Frank interrupted. "Do come here" willing him closer and patting his hand on the bed.

Riff was a bit taken back by this but he knew to do as he was told so he walked over to the bed and stood before him. Frank had sat up on his knees resting his backside on the heels of his feet. Riff looked in to his Masters eyes and remembered the last time they were alone like this...

Frank had seduced him with his perfect body, his long legs, his wild hair and most importantly those big beautiful eyes. The eyes that can lure anyone to do anything he wanted. That's how he always got his own way; it's all in the eyes. Riff had succumbed to his beauty back then and they had started to touch and kiss, when Riff realised he couldn't go behind Magenta's back, he had called it off. Probably the only person that had ever told Frank 'No', so Frank had whipped him, beat him for what felt like hours but which turned out to be only about 5 minutes.

Frank made a sudden move towards Riff and made him jump a little, "I'm not going to hurt you again", whispered Frank in Riff's ear. It made him tingle, as much as he hated his Master, he wanted him just as much, if not more.

Riff-Raff looked down, it was the first time in these few minutes that he realised Frank was completely naked. Riff took a deep breath and looked back up.

"Are you ready for me yet?" asked Frank, his voice alone started to turn Riff on. Frank took his hand and cupped Riff's chin, their faces were only centimetres apart, and he slowly slid his hand behind Riff's head and leaned in to kiss him. Riff really wasn't thinking about anything else other than his Master's soft hand on his neck and his seductive eyes, he thought about kissing him, touching him, he thought about how amazing it would be to have sex with him, one more time.

Frank's soft lips gently touched Riff's bottom lip before he snapped back to reality and pulled quickly away, breaking the kiss, but Frank still held his head close to his own.

"Magenta is waiting..." whispered Riff "You need your breakfast"

"You know where to find me if you change your mind" huffed Frank as he let go of Riff's face and watched as he left.

Riff closed the door to his Master's bedroom and stood in the hallway a moment _what if? _He thought... _No! _He couldn't do that to Magenta or himself for that matter.

Riff made his way down a flight of stairs, walked down the long corridor and found himself at the specially built in lift. He climbed in and pressed the button for the kitchen floor and the lift started to move downwards. _The Master must be getting desperate, maybe he's lonely, maybe he's just bored of Columbia, his creation 'Rocky' isn't ready yet, and he has no playthings. _Riff found himself thinking more and more about Frank.

Usually, he finds himself thinking only nasty, cruel things about his Master, usually because he was always so mean to Riff and Riff's sister, Magenta. But this time, it was different; they had had sex before, Riff and Frank, a very long time ago. In fact Frank is the only person other than his sister that he had ever been intimate with. Riff remembers that night so clearly, it was as if they had just finished. He remembered how wrong it was but yet, so right.

The lift came to a stop, "Finally", Riff whispered to himself, "I can see my beautiful Magenta and can stop thinking about Frank", the doors opened to a depressingly empty room, he went into the dining room thinking perhaps she had moved the food in there already, she wasn't to be seen. The food was all laid out and a few Transylvanians entered the room. Riff didn't like company that wasn't his sister so he turned around and he left.

Riff really didn't mind doing labour; it passed the time and gave him something to do as opposed to sitting around thinking about how much he missed his home planet, Transsexual. The worst part about all of this was that he spent less time with Magenta; the two of them spent a lot of time away from each other and he was so miserable when he was away from her. When assigning cleaning duties, Frank seemed to try very, very hard to keep them away from each other as much as possible.

Frank did not like Riff-Raff and Magenta's relationship. It wasn't that they were brother and sister and happened to be sleeping together. He didn't really care about that. No, he was, however, completely jealous of their love for one another. Back on Transsexual, Frank had everything money could buy; he had a good family, a nice house, servants, friends, lovers. The one thing he didn't have, the one thing he craved, the one thing that money could not buy, was love. True love was the kind of love that Riff and Magenta had... and how he hated them for it.

Riff worked silently, dusting a huge, stuffed jaguar that had a black boa draping over its shoulders. As he cleaned he couldn't help think about his Master's naked body. His lust filled voice. His eyes piercing in to Riffs soul, the amazing feeling he got when he touched him and kissed him.

He found himself getting turned on again and felt himself getting hard under his trousers, when he heard a light hum, getting louder and louder, it was only a few seconds before he realised it was the sound of his sister humming.

"You sound like an angel" he said as Magenta walked in to the room. She smiled her biggest smile and walked over to him, leaned her body in to his and kissed her brother's lips.

"Mm, happy to see me brother?" she teased as she felt Riff's erection against her leg.

"Always happy to see you my darling", it wasn't a lie that he told. He genuinely was happy to see her. There was no point in telling her the true cause of the erection was Frank. Of course, that would only upset her.

"I was on my way to clear the dining room, help me?" she asked.

"Be there in a moment, just going to finish this dusting", Riff replied.

Magenta scrunched up her nose and looked at him strange; _he never wants to finish the dusting _she thought _he always wants to help me._ She walked away continuing her train of thought and closed the door behind her.

Riff didn't finish any dusting, he stood facing the door, trying his very hardest not to think of Frank. A few moments passed before he managed to turn himself off and lose his erection. He took a few deep breaths, and suddenly couldn't wait to be alone with Magenta that night. He needed to get rid of all thoughts of his Master. It was driving him crazy.

Riff opened the door that led to the dining room and was happy to see the room was completely empty apart from his sister, picking up plates and clearing the table. _She is so beautiful, _he thought. Riff had always loved the way his sister's ghostly pale skin was framed with a mane of fiery red hair. She was such a beautiful woman; he was a very lucky man.

"I need you tonight my beautiful sister", Riff said. Magenta was looking at the plates in her hand and looked up, he sounded so serious, so desperate, she started to worry.

"You have me every night Riff", she walked closer to him and looked him in the eyes "is everything okay with you?"

"I'm okay, don't worry about me 'Genta" he took a deep breath and she looked at him through questioning eyes. "Really, I'll be fine"

Magenta couldn't help but worry about her brother. He was always so excited to see her; he usually seems down and angry to the others but never with her. With her he was full of life, he would sing with her and dance with her, kiss her and hold her, but she thought he'd been acting very strange today. What was different? She didn't want to push him so she would wait until tonight.

Riff watched Magenta carry an arm full of plates through the big doors that led to the corridor which leads to the kitchen. He figured that gave him a few minutes to compose himself before she got back. What was he playing at? Magenta knows him better than anyone. If she pushes him to tell her what's wrong, he couldn't lie, he would have to tell her the truth and he couldn't do that! He couldn't explain how he was getting aroused by their Master, that he wanted him more now than he had ever thought possible. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't.

"Mm, hello handyman", a voice teased from behind him. Riff froze, he couldn't turn around yet, he held tight to the duster that he was still holding, thinking about anything other than his Master. _Think of something else! Think of something else! _His mind was telling him.

"Oh ba-aby, look at me", Frank said, he must have silently been walking closer to him because his arm had got hold of Riffs upper arm and spun him around.

"Master..." started Riff

"Not now" he replied, he placed his palm on Riff's cheek and gently moved his fingers, stroking him softly and he kissed him. Riff felt electric pulses surging through his body and he went rigid, he was filled with emotion, with lust, he was wanted and not by just anyone, by Frank, by his Master, by the most wanted man on Transsexual. It was the most riveted he had felt in years.

"Call me Frank", his Master demanded and he kissed him again, harder and more passionate. Frank bit Riff's lower lip and slid his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled and Riff could feel himself getting hard again.

Frank pulled his face away and stared into his eyes, "Call me Frank", he said again firmly.

"Frank" Riff said plainly.

"I think we can do better than that..." Frank whispered, he held Riff's hand up and pinned his wrist to the wall behind them, he did the same with his other arm and roughly pushed his groin so it was touching Riff's.

"Oh ohh" Riff moaned, "Oh Frank... Oh, Fuck!"

"Mm, oh yes, that's better" he smiled his deliciously evil smile and kissed him again.

Frank was kissing his lips, his neck, he was still holding his one arm to the wall, but his right arm was travelling down his shoulder, down his arm, his hand reached the bottom of his shirt and un-tucked it from Riff's trousers, Franks hand travelled under his shirt and was stroking his chest, tweaking his nipple and each touch, each caress was arousing him and every muscle and every bone in his body was telling him he wanted Frank.

Suddenly he thought of Magenta and he knew he should stop. He knew how wrong this was and how desperately he wished it wasn't happening, but it was and he couldn't stop now, could he?

"Frank?" asked Riff, wanting to stop... not wanting to stop, he was so confused, how was he supposed to know what he wanted when in this moment, he could barely remember to breathe properly?

Riff closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest on the wall behind him as Frank moved his lips down his neck on to chest, at some point Frank had undone the buttons on Riffs shirt and was now kissing his nipple, caressing his body, he got down on his knees and started to undo his trousers, leaving rough kisses on his midriff.

Riff couldn't believe what was happening, the last few seconds, Frank was doing all the work and Riff really had nothing to think about other than 'What the hell is happening?'... It felt amazing, his touch, his mouth, his tongue, it was all amazing, but deep down, it felt terribly wrong.

Riff licked his lips and braced himself, his Master had exposed him and gently started to stroke him. What he did next surprised him, he knew that no man, Earthling or Transsexual would ever _want _to stop this moment, and a part of Riff didn't want to stop, but with his head bobbing forward, eyes still closed, he said "Get off"

"What" grumbled Frank his mouth kissing Riff's thigh.

"I said...", Riff started to tell him to get off again, but he had opened his eyes and what he saw before him, made him fall quiet. "Magenta..." he said under his breath. The absolute shock on his lovers face, the heartbreak in his sisters eyes, broke his heart. He went cold to his very core and he couldn't move.

Magenta stood in the doorway, not believing her eyes, it couldn't be. Her brother? Her lover? With Frank? _FRANK? _

Frank had noticed the tension and turned around, "Oh, Magenta... Join us?" he asked his voice completely serious and absolutely mischievous.

Riff watched as his sisters eyes filled with tears, he pushed Frank to the side and zipped up his pants, he started to walk over to his sister, to plead and apologise and beg for forgiveness, but she had turned and run away, by the time he struggled past Frank, past the table, pushed aside the sticking out chairs and reached the door, his sister was gone.

Riff ran, shouting for his sister, "Magenta!" he screamed. From where he stood there were 3 directions she could have run and he had no idea where she would be. "SISTER!" he continued, "Please answer me... MAGENTA?" he heard nothing. Guilt rushed through his body. Being with Frank was never worth hurting her; it was going to take so much to make this right. He was so sorry and he had to make her see that. Riff loved his sister; he loved her more than anything! She was his everything.

"MAGENTA!" he screamed, every word he uttered, every breath he took, his heart ached. It ached with every step; he grasped his chest and fell to his knees.

"Magenta..." he repeated, quietly now, mainly to himself, he spoke again, "I would rather die than hurt you, sister... please..." he felt a tear fall to his hand which rested on his lap.

He would continue to search for her, if it took him all night, he would not rest until he searched every damn room in the castle. He had lost all energy to shout for her any longer, his body ached and he rolled over, he sat in a heap, his knees tucked into his chest and he waited... and waited... he will find her and everything will be okay... he hoped.


End file.
